Falling inside the Black
by Zangoose Ninja
Summary: Gaara's thoughts as he falls into the black


_(Gaara)_

_The feeling of falling can be frightening at first, I know. But after awhile, you just... I don't really know, but you embrace the feeling. All my life, I've felt that family is just heaps of meat, tied together by hate and the intention of killing one another._

_I also thought that humanity was also heaps of flesh. When one dies by the hands of another, another heap of flesh would seek revenge, or, in their pitiful mind, justice._

_There is no such thing as justice. Only revenge. Justice is just another word for revenge to make them feel better when their just about to murder someone._

_Right now, I'm falling through darkness. I'm falling inside the black, slipping through the small cracks of life._

_Can you hear me laughing about my death? Can you?_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_Funnily, it was you who gave the final death blow. You, who saw through my pitiful life and found new life. Your touch was like a safe haven for me. But now, you look at me with such hate, such anger, such sorrow that your pushing of the edge._

_I don't know why, but I'm happy that your the one to end my short, miserable life. After all, you were like a brother to me. You made me feel human when I am really, a monster._

_Monsters cause destruction... Destruction... And more destruction in the end._

_My laughs are echoing around the dark blackness. The fact that I'm laughing means that I'm happy, right? I wasn't the one for emotions, you know. So for all I know, I'm actually sad. But, why am I crying too? Am I sad yet happy?_

_I was not born human, but born as a monster. You know that too. They said that I lacked something call a soul. When I asked you about this, you told me that a soul is the thing that holds emotions together._

_Happy and sad are emotions, right? If I had no soul, how can I have these emotions? _

_I'm dreaming of when we were like family, like the way it used to be. Now, I'm just falling._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Through the black, I've always seen the light, and you were in it._

_But now, there is no light. There is only darkness. No light. Only black. Your not there. You said you would always be there. But no, that promise is broken, like many, many others._

_I've always thought you would understand me. But now, I see the truth._

_You've always hated me. Always. Like everyone else, you saw me as a demon. Like everyone else, you sought for my demise. Now, all I can do is fall. Fall in to the depths of hell._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_That's all to my existence now. Falling. I'm forever falling through this darkness now. Thanks to you humans._

_If we were to meet, I would laugh and cry..._

…

…

…

… _And I would stoop to **your **level and murder- no, push you through the black as well._

When I finished writing, I was singing _Falling inside the Black_ by Skillet in my head.

I guess this was written in response of the flaws of human nature. Besides that, My anthropic side was taking over my soul for about half an hour. In a way, this shows that when someone who you trusted and loved attempts to murder you, you don't know how to respond. In this, I guess Gaara feels sad, yet happy that it was the one he loved.

But that did not falter the fact that during the final moments, Gaara began to feel hate for the one he once loved, and now if he were to meet the other, he would cry and laugh at first but then would avenge himself by doing the same thing to Naruto. Any ways, watch out for-

Can you hear me? (Hinata Oneshot)

I'm slipping through the cracks. (Unknown at present time Oneshot)

I've waited all this time... I've wasted all this time! (SakuSasu Oneshot)

Angelic master, Demonic slave (GaaHina around twenty chapter story)

Am I Human (Original Character, Saphira ten chapter story)

Katsune (GaaHina, Original Character (Katsune) and Original Character (Jenji) currently unknown amount of chapters)

The Prince's Slave (GaaHina Currently unknown amount of chapters)

Yeah... There is alot of stories. To tell the truth, I dunno how I'll manage...

**An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth._ - Unknown._**


End file.
